Fine
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: One shot, Brittany and Santana stay with Quinn as she's in hospital after the crash. As Kurt and Blaine arrive, will Quinn finally wake up?


"San,"

"I know what you're going to say and I'm telling you, she'll be fine," Santana looked to the blonde laying on the bed seeming pretty lifeless. Needless to say, her present form was not all that convincing in what Santana said to the other blonde in the room.

"But San, I-"

"Britt, come here," she patted her knee and willed for Brittany to sit with her. As she walked over, Brittany felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," she sat on Santana and felt the familiar but always comforting arms wrap around her waist cuddling her into her, "I don't know what we'd do without her,"

"We aren't going to lose her, Britt,"

"But what if we do?"

"We won't,"

"But what if we _do_?"

"I can't answer that Britt," shrugged Santana hugging Brittany in closer, she didn't want to see what everyone else saw, she didn't want to contemplate the idea that Quinn might not survive this, she _couldn't _contemplate that, even for a second.

"Why? You always answer my questions San, I don't understand why this happened," more tears fell and Santana moved one of her hands to wipe a few of them before kissing Brittany on her neck.

"I don't understand either and I can't answer your question because she will survive, she will stay with us, she'll be OK Britt,"

"But what if she _isn't_?"

"If she isn't then we'll get through it," Brittany looked at her girlfriend with a confused expression, how could she ever think they'd get through the loss of their very best friend? "It'll hurt, Britt, it'll hurt like hell and we'll be sad and cry and think that sometimes we won't go on without her. And we'll visit the grave and leave flowers and tell her we love her and that we miss her. Then on our wedding day we'll mention her and say how if she had been there she would have been a bridesmaid. Then we'll cry some more even though it's the happiest day of our lives and then when we have kids one will be called Quinn and the other Lucy and we'll remember her and how important a person she was, is..._ is_,"

"Wow San," mumbled Britt keeping her eye on the angel still unconscious on the bed, she hadn't seen movement in about two hours, "Lucy, I like that name,"

"It's Quinn's name... her real one,"

"Oh I know that, I just never really thought a lot about it. Quinn and Lucy, a blonde and a brunette-"

"Well we don't know for sure, there could be two blondes," she pressed her finger to Brittany's nose and laughed before moving some stray hair behind her ear.

"Or two brunettes," she giggled before snapping her head back to Quinn. Santana hadn't seen Brittany like that before, it was as if she thought that if she stopped looking at her she'd disappear, "do you really think she'll wake up?"

"Yes I do, it's Fabray, she's a fighter. You know that Britt,"

"But this wasn't some bitchy girl, Rachel or Finn, this was a car... a truck. It doesn't look good San," silent tears still fell from her eyes as she rambled.

"I know B, but she'll get through it," she nodded and Brittany nodded with her, "yeah?"

"Yeah, she'll get up soon and then we can watch a film or something," shrugged Brittany smiling down at Santana, "and you can tell her how much I worried and she can hug me and tell me that I was silly and that she was fine and then we'll all laugh again and be fine," she nodded and placed a kiss on Santana's head, "yeah we'll be fine,"

"Fine, fine yeah fine," laughed Santana who'd taken to staring at Quinn some more, willing for her to wake up.

As a door opened behind them, they jumped slightly but Brittany stayed in Santana's arms whilst smiling at Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey," said Kurt, "how is she?"

"Asleep," answered Brittany trying her best to keep the rest of her tears at bay, "and not moving,"

"She'll be OK," comforted Blaine taking a seat in the one other seat in the room.

"I wish people would stop telling me that, we don't know that we just don't know," Brittany began to cry again and Santana hugged her her in rubbing her tummy to try and calm her.

"Come on baby don't cry again, she'll be OK, you'll be OK, we'll be OK. Just don't cry," more tears began from Santana's eyes too and Kurt looked to Blaine with a shocked expression, never had he seen Santana Lopez cry, "I hate it when you cry," the boys stayed quiet and just looked to the cheerleaders. Blaine noticed the two bags behind the chair and saw part of a Cheerio uniform peeking out, he wondered how long the pair had been there, with their friend.

"Where's Judy?" asked Kurt, sitting down on Blaine's knee.

"She just went home to have a nap, shower and something to eat about fifteen minutes ago, she'll still be a couple of hours but we're ready to call if anything happens," said Santana through quiet sobs which the boys just nodded at. Blaine began to rub Kurt's leg lovingly, he knew how this had affected him. First Karofsky and then Quinn. If only he hadn't said those things to her at the God Squad, then maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Britt you look,"

"Terrible?"

"Tired," laughed Blaine, "do you want us to stay here while you go to sleep?"

"No," snapped Santana and Brittany at the same, "sorry," added Santana, "it's just, we need to stay here, we just need to,"

"But her mom-"

"I don't care if she felt OK to go, I don't," added Brittany.

"You should go," came from the other side of the room and all four pairs of eyes landed on the blonde on the bed, "you've been here all the time, you should go,"

"Quinn?" questioned Brittany.

"What the-" came from Santana, unsure about what exactly she was seeing.

"Yes I'm awake,"

"Quinn!" squealed Brittany, "Will you be my bridesmaid?"

"What? You're not getting married Brittany," Quinn wondered how long she'd been asleep. The other girls weren't in their Cheerio outfit, surely she'd not been in a year long coma or anything.

"No but we will be, me and San someday and you need to promise now you'll be bridesmaid,"

"Let her breathe baby," giggled Santana as Brittany walked over to Quinn's bedside to hold her hand.

"I'll be your bridesmaid, of course, but right now I want some water," Brittany squealed again.

"I'll go get a doctor and ring your Mom. Santana stay here hold her hand. Blaine hold her other and Kurt smile,"

"Yes sir," Kurt responded weakly, "Quinn I'm so sorry,"

"Unless you were driving the truck you have nothing to be sorry for," croaked Quinn.

"I mean for what happened with me saying what you've been through didn't amount to Karofsky, I'm so sorry Quinn," he began to cry again as he took Quinn's hand and Blaine stood behind him holding his shoulder.

"Don't be silly Kurt, it's OK,"

"How do you feel?" asked Santana dumbly.

"Fantastic, can't wait for practise Monday," she croaked again although humorously, "I feel awful but I'm so glad I got to wake up to see you four," a weak smile played upon her lips and Brittany burst back into the room and calmed when she saw Quinn was still awake.

"The doctor's coming in a minute," she sat back on Santana's knee and looked to Quinn, "I'm so glad you're awake. You were right San,"

"I'm always right," she laughed, the worry and concern still in her eyes as she looked Quinn with tired eyes, she didn't realise just how tired she was until now.

"Guys you really don't need to call your kids Quinn and Lucy," she laughed slightly, remembering some of the things she'd heard before.

"You were awake _then_?"

"No, I don't know what I was but I wasn't awake," she shrugged.

"Well maybe not Quinn... but I really like Lucy and it's not like you're using it," said Brittany matter-of-factly, "I'm so happy you're awake Quinn, I missed you,"

"How long was I out?" Santana looked to her watch before answering.

"Since you were in here? Exactly thirty hours,"

"And we've been here for twenty nine and a half of them," nodded Brittany to which Quinn looked surprised.

"I can't believe you stayed that long,"

"Well the others stayed a couple of hours after we were told we could come and see you and then it was just us, Rachel and Mercedes. Then when it got to about ten they left and then it was just us," Santana gestured for all four of them, "these two left this morning but they just came back too,"

"Mmm I heard that too," she said, she seemed to be dozing off again. The five of them sat in silence as Quinn smiled weakly at them all. Quinn wondered about the wedding, what had happened? Where was Rachel, Finn or any of the others? Had Rachel managed to marry Finn when she didn't turn up? Never mind, she thought, she could find that out another time. Now she just wanted to enjoy this quiet moment alone with some of her favourite people in the world.


End file.
